sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Primeape
Primeape (プライメイプ, Puraimeipu) is a Fighting-type Pig Monkey Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Mankey at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Hiroshi Ōtake (both English and Japanese) Primeape has a round body covered in whitish, messy fur. Primeape's ears are triangular with pink insides, its arms and legs are colored brown and the tail it had as a Mankey has disappeared, despite its body style saying that it still retains it. Primeape has metal shackles on its wrists and ankles; this is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The forepaws seem to resemble boxing gloves, alluding to its nature as a Fighting-type Pokémon. Primeape has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 70.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Primeape's abilities are similar to those of its pre-evolution, Mankey, only stronger. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, Primeape's muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. Since Primeape is a fully evolved Pokémon, it is capable of using Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Primeape are easily angered. Even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. A Primeape will chase anyone that makes it upset and won't give up until it catches its quarry. Habitat Primeape can be found in vibrant forests or in mountains. Kanto is the best place to find them, although they can be found in Sinnoh as well. Diet Primeape's diet consists of fruit such as bananas, like Mankey. Major appearances Ash's Primeape In Primeape Goes Bananas, a Mankey steals Ash's hat. Later in the episode, thanks to Team Rocket and Doctor Eggman, Mankey gets angry and evolves into a Primeape. Ash's Charmander battles the Primeape and Ash catches it. Other A Primeape led a group of wild gang of Fighting-type Pokémon in Chikorita's Big Upset. It was defeated in battle by Chikorita and immediately surrendered its gang leadership to Chikorita. It then helped fight Team Rocket. In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, a Primeape was causing problems for a small town along with a Mankey and a Tyrogue. A Trainer named Kiyo was able to capture the Tyrogue, and the Mankey and Primeape joined up with him. Minor appearances A Primeape appeared in Princess vs. Princess competing in the Princess Day Festival. A Primeape was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This. Multiple Primeape were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Primeape was seen in a dojo in Wired for Battle!. A Primeape was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Butch of Team Rocket has a Primeape which appeared in The Fortune Hunters. Two Hits and a Miss featured a Fighting-type dojo where one of the many Pokémon was a Primeape. A Primeape appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in Bonitaville's Pokémon Beauty Contest. Wobbu-palooza featured a Primeape belonging to a Festival Crasher. A Primeape was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Primeape was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. Several Primeape appeared in Journey to the Starting Line, where they attacked Professor Oak, Delia, Tracey and Gilbert who tried to retrieve a starter Bulbasaur after it got stuck in a tree. A Primeape appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Primeape was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Multiple pink Primeape resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Primeape also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Primeape, Pig Monkey Pokémon. The evolved form of Mankey. If you make eye contact with this Pokémon once it goes completely out of control, it will chase you forever. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon